Artemis Fowl y el ataque de los goblins
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Fic escrito antes de la salida del tercer libro.... aunque ahora que lo lei haremos algo al respecto
1. LA magestuosa familia Fowl

Esta historia se lleva a cabo después del 2 libro ( the artic incident) y el tercero ( the secret code) Espero q les guste y todos los personajes pertenecen a Eoin Colfer, y a no se quien mas, esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro...... y estoy casi convencida q nadie la va a leer, pero si lo hacen no olviden dejar su opinión......  
  
Por si les importa, no es necesario haber leído el segundo para entenderlo ni mucho menos y esta  
  
NO SERA YAOI!!!!!!!!!!! ....... es q hace tanto q no escribo una de este tipo-----u_u .... y eso. Ojalá les  
  
guste........  
  
Saludos... Hally Black  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*  
  
I Capitulo: " La majestuosa familia Fowl"  
  
_ Amo Artemis??- la suave voz de la muchacha, que contrastaba terriblemente con sus fríos ojos, saco de su ensueño a un joven de no mas de 14 años. Artemis miro a Juliet Mayordomo, hermana de su guardaespaldas, Mayordomo, y pensó en una aparición frente a sus ojos... Y es que si solo te importaba el físico, pero si la conocías a fondo, te dabas cuanta que era una muchacha bastante mandona y muy violenta aunque no significaba que fuera antipática. Y es que claro, por mas que lo intentara, no podía dejar de ser una Mayordomo.  
  
Siendo entrenada para proteger a cualquier Fowl, tenia conocimientos en Kun Fu, Karate, lucha libre, salidas a terreno etc. Y sin embrago no podía evitarlo, era algo mas fuete que el mismo Artemis.  
  
Mas de una vez se había preguntado que tenia esa mujer. Era alta y esbelta, con una cabellera larga y rubia, con unos ojos azul oscuro, que estaban enmarcados con un delineador de color negro. Esto le daba un aspecto dominador, altanero, y bastante orgulloso. A su manera incluso se parecía a Holly Canija, una elfa del sub mundo de las criaturas. Algo mas que gracioso. Su expresión (que recordaba a Mayordomo), hacia pensar que eran clones. Mayordomo era el mejor y único amigo de Artemis, mas se podría decir que era como un padre.  
  
Por su parte Artemis era un muchacho bastante guapo, de pálida piel, y cabellos negros, que resaltaban unos ojos azul cielo, era delgado y sus ropas lo hacían ver mas estilizado. Y hablando de eso, se sonrojo cuado se dio cuanta en la facha que se encontraba. Se había quedado dormido, trabajando en un informe para la revista "The psychologists' journal" bajo el seudónimo de F. Roy Dean Schlippe.  
  
Sus ropas de sastres estaban completamente arrugadas, su camisa, con los primeros botones completamente desabrochados y con su corbata con el nudo desatado, dándole un aspecto mas jovial.  
  
Su sonrisa que hace un par de años recordaba a la de un vampiro, era ahora mas alegre aunque no por eso era menos cruel. Esto quizás debido a que tenia a sus padres en casa. Si hasta sus problemas se podían comparar con los de un adolescente normal. Es decir, tenia que dar cuenta de sus notas en el internado, tenia que planear con cuidado sus fugas, para poder realizar sus fechorías.  
  
Artemis hace solo dos años había logrado arrebatarle a la mafia a Artemis Fowl I, quien se había perdido en una explosión de una barco lleno de Coca- Cola, camino a la nueva Rusia. Por su parte su madre, había sufrido de un serio trastorno, debido a la depresión que la atormentaba.  
  
Sin embrago, Angeline no se habría recuperado de no ser por la ayuda de Holly Canija, a quien Artemis había secuestrado. La segunda vez que se habían visto, tuvieron que trabajar juntos. Claro que no por eso lo habían hecho por gusto. Aquí, el comandante Remo y la joven elfa, agentes de la PES, lo habían ayudado a rescatar a su padre. Desde ese momento se podaría decir que Artemis era considerado un "fangoso peligroso", bajando de la categoría " enemigo publico"  
  
Pero para entender esta extraña 'amistad' es necesario volver al pasado, en donde Artemis, en un arrebato de codicia había logrado despojar a las criaturas mágicas parte de su oro. Claro que no era esta la idea de un caldero, era mas la idea de estafar a una economía bursátil mas monopolizada. Habia logrado conseguir parte del dinero del fondo de rescate para caídos en batallas. Aunque no contó con que los elfos fueran tan humanos.  
  
Hoy en día el prefería el robo a gran escala. Claro esta que eso era un juego de niños para Artemis, que había logrado robarle hasta al mismo gobierno cientos de millones de dólares.  
  
Y es que aunque había prometido no volver a robar, había cumplido su palabra... a medias..  
  
Opto por auto- convencerse de que había prometido no robar... pero la hacerlo a las criaturas esa ley solo se aplicaba a ellas. Y aunque todos esos millones iban a su cuanta personal, destinaba un diez porciento a la cuanta familiar y otro 5 porciento a sociedades protectoras de la naturaleza, de preferencia de las protectoras de ballenas.  
  
Y aun así tenia dinero para el y para mas de 5 generaciones venideras sin necesidad de estudiar.  
  
Pero hablemos de la familia. Artemis padre, no contento con el trato que le habían dado, había vuelto a las andanzas, y junto con Angeline Fowl, habían decidido trasladarse a Francia, para pasar una segunda luna de miel y para dirigir con mayor comodidad los negocios turbios. Aunque para ser sinceros, Angeline no estaba muy contenta, ella prefería ganarse la vida de manera honorable. Esta situación le convenía enormemente a Artemis. Estaba en la formidable mansión solo con Mayordomo y Juliet... algo que no presagiaba nada bueno, en espacial a los fondos bancarios.  
  
_ Amo Artemis .... estas bien??- Juliet, que su había acercado peligrosamente miraba a Fowl con curiosidad. Este se veía realmente enfermo, quizás por la falta de sueño, o por no comer bien últimamente. La joven lo miraba ceñuda, con un gesto que se podía interpretar como BASTANTE seductor. Eso en opinión de toda la población masculina del pequeño pueblo escocés que lindaba con la mansión. Aunque también estos hombres pensaban que era una odisea acercarse a la muchacha, en especial después de ver el estado en el que quedo un pobre pizzero mas que atrevido. Y los que sobrevivían a la chica no lo lograban con el hermano. El euroasiático los podía acabar solo con una mano.  
  
Artemis mas de una vez se había dado cuanta que su trato con la muchacha había cambiado. Ya no eran tan "amigos" si es que alguna vez lo fueron. Y claro es que, por un lado, el se las pasaba mas en el internado, y por otro, el ya no era un niño, era un adolescente. Juliet ya no era una compañera de juegos solamente. Había que reconocerlo. La chica era hermosa.  
  
_ Artemis, habla, o te comieron la lengua los ratones??.....  
  
Estuvo a punto de contestar con una de sus sarcásticas frases, pero se detuvo al ver entrar a Mayordomo a la habitación. Traía la bandeja con el desayuno, unos cuantos periódicos extranjeros y una que otra revista científica. Las cosas que le gustaba leer al amo.  
  
Mayordomo, que con cada día que pasaba se ponía mas musculoso y mas intelectual. Una faceta que había descubierto gracias a los ratos de ocio. Su hermana se burlaba de el (mas que nada por los lentes que tenia que utilizar), en cambio Artemis se lo agradecía secretamente. Ahora tenia con quien hablar de literatura u otros temas. En el colegio, con el único que hablaba de estos temas era con su Psicólogo el doctor Po, claro este era un monologo del pequeño. Artemis adoraba burlarse del pobre hombre. Confundirlo, avergonzarlo, en distintos ámbitos.  
  
Artemis se preparaba para desayunar, estaba por tomarse su café, cuando tocaron el timbre. Algo bastante inusual en la mansión.  
  
Claro que quien tocaba no era alguien a quien se le puede catalogar de usual. Artemis decidió ir en persona, sin percatarse en la incomodidad que mostraba el rostro de Juliet. La joven intento persuadirlo de no ir, de todas las formas, pero el cosquilleo que Fowl sentía en su espalda le indicaba que eso era el comienzo de algo.  
  
Casi se cae de espaldas al ver en su puerta a un chico de unos 21años, alto, el conocido vendedor de una tienda. Sus ropas eran al estilo camuflaje, que combinaba de maravilla con su cabello castaño oscuro.  
  
Se volteo a ver a Mayordomo, para pedir su opinión. Y por el rostro del guarda espaldas, adivino que ese debería ser el famoso novio de Juliet.  
  
A Artemis le dolió el pecho, como si sintiera que le daban un golpe con un puñal... una sensación desagradable.  
  
_ León?? - la voz de la pequeña mayordomo, sonó mas bien dulce, algo extrañísimo.  
  
_ Muy bien amor, vamos??.... - el joven sonreída con bastante confianza. Sin embrago la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio como lo miraba Artemis una pérfida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, haciendo a León tragar muy fuerte. Era obvio que había descubierto su secreto, ese chico Fowl era mas inteligente de lo que sus expedientes decían.  
  
/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/  
  
y bueno, que les ha parecido?????? Comentaros dudas, bombas, amenazas......... DEJAD REVIEWS!!!!! =P PD: Alguien sabe si Mayordomo tiene nombre.. Es q no recuerdo haberlo leído!!!!!!!!!! Es mas estoy convencida que en los dos primeros no aparece...... si aparece en el tercero ( el código secreto) avisadme cual es, es que quiero saberlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. La crisis de la PES

II capitulo: " La crisis de la PES (y una salida desesperada)"  
  
El comandante Remo estaba peor que nunca. Con mas de diez de sus apestosos cigarrillos de setas, ya aplastados en un cenicero, que obligaban a todo el personal a usar mascarillas, y con su rostro mas rojo que una manzana madura,( siendo este color el color normal de su rostro que le hizo ganarse el apodo de remolacha),se paseaba por su estrecha oficina. Aunque la verdad era la mas grande del departamento, le encantaba decir esto para molestar a cierto centauro. Y aunque era normal este comportamiento, había algo que daba a entender que no era una situación normal. Si hasta el rojo de su rostro estaba mas acentuado. Era obvio que lago malo pasaba.  
  
La PES estaba sufriendo la peor de sus crisis en 3 años. La primera claro, fue el incidente por el que la abrieron un expediente a Holly Canija, luego el asunto Artemis Fowl, y la ultima y la mas grave, fue en la que estuvo involucrada Opal Koboi, la 'enemiga' de Potrillo, en donde la institución se había visto tan mal, que por poco arriesgo la seguridad del mundo de las criaturas.  
  
Y hablando de Potrillo, el también estaba mas que nervioso. Para variar se le había encomendado a su única amiga, Holly, una misión catalogada como solo para suicidas. Es por eso, que estaba de mal genio, y es que ni siquiera se dedicaba a hacer sus comentarios paranoicos. Si hasta había abandonado en el suelo a su fiel gorrita de aluminio, anti- satélites. (o_O')  
  
Por lo visto, a Remo tampoco le causaba gracia. El comandante había declarado mas de una vez sobra la capacidad de la agente Canija, juraba y re- juraba que la joven elfo, era capaz de mantener el honor de la institución.  
  
Y gracias a eso, que estaba de vuelta en recuperación, solo luego de ayudar en contra de la revuelta goblin. Pero claro, eso solo el lo sabia.  
  
Para el reto del mundo y para Holly, el consejo, solo había recapacitado. Julius Remo JAMAS reconocería que había ayudado a una de sus agentes mas conflictivas.  
  
Por su parte, Potrillo había recuperado la confianza de la PES y su empresa logro incorporar su tecnología en la central, estaba paseándose de un lado a otro. Era obvio que estaba preocupado, si hasta había dejado de molestar a Julius, siendo este su pasatiempo favorito.  
  
_señor Remol.. Remo!!- un joven oficial, bastante galante, que respondía al nombre de Chix estaba parado en la puerta del comandante, con una cara de no poder soportar el mal olor reinante. - el casco de la capitana ha vuelto a emitir señales, esta viva!!  
  
Potrillo y Remo no se hicieron esperar. Ambos reaccionaron con alegría, y si hasta se abrazaron. Cosa que JAMAS se volvería a ver.  
  
_ sin embrago....- las palabras del joven, lograron atenuar las radiantes expresiones de los rostros de ambos seres... ese tono no les gustaba nada- la capitana no debe estar bien, la señal es débil.  
  
_ Que quieres decir??- Remo, que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, lograba intimidar a cualquiera. Si hasta para darle esta noticia al comandante, se había llevado a cabo un sorteo.  
  
-El casco de Holly esta emitiendo señales débiles, como ya he dicho, lo que significa que su pulso o es muy fuerte. Es obvio que debe estar inconsciente, ya que no responde a los llamados-  
  
_ que se ha visto por la cámara incorporada al casco??- Potrillo había vuelto a ser el genio de la tecnología. Además, si con esto podía ayudar a su mejor amiga, lo haría.  
  
_ La cámara nos muestra un túnel, bastante poco iluminado.... sin embargo, señor, hay algo que nos tiene con los nervios de punta......  
  
_ que cosa??  
  
_ señor.... en los túneles.... hay tecnología de humanos.... pilas, computadores, armas......... Hasta hay alimentos y contaminantes, señor.......  
  
Tanto Remo como Potrillo se espantaron. Era innegable que todas esas cosas en poder de los goblins eran peligrosas. Remo sintió venir una situación parecida a la ya comentada en un inicio. Y para variar solo podían hacer una cosa..... Pedir la ayuda de Artemis Fowl. Algo lo hizo pensar que Holly no estaría muy contenta. Pero que se podía hacer. Había que pensar en la seguridad de las criaturas, no en los problemas personales.  
  
_ Pero, que quieres decir??.  
  
_ los del consejo piensan que los B'wa Kell se esta rearticulando. Además piensan que Cudgeon estaba trabajando como subordinado. Es obvio que el solo no iba a poder hacer lo que hico, en su grado de teniente. El consejo esta furioso, señor, tanto así que están pensando en arrestar a Fowl.  
  
_ Pero que culpa tiene el fangosillo este!!!!  
  
Potrillo, que le había tomado cariño al muchacho, esta mas que sorprendido. Fowl los había ayudado a detener la amenaza Goblin, y así le pagaba el consejo??  
  
_ Señor, es mas, el presidente del consejo vendrá en persona a hablar con usted... y si me permite, se dice que quieren acabar con su carrera y con la del señor centauro y de Holly.....  
  
Remo estaba mas que sorprendido. Era obvio que en los años pasados no había logrado ganarse el afecto de los altos de los elfos, pero no era para que le pagaran así.  
  
_Muy bien. Si quieren sacarme, que lo hagan. Pero veamos si lo consiguen.  
  
El joven duendecillo, saludo a su superior y se retiro. Todos sabían que TODOS los agentes de la PES obedecían incondicionalmente a Remo....... si los altos lo querían sacar, tendrían que destituir a todos y cada uno de los que allí trabajaban.  
  
Potrillo miro a Julius y se dio la molestia de darle una que otra palmadita en la espalda. Sabia de sobra que su futuro no le preocupaba. Mas de un país le había pedido que fuera a trabajar para ellos Potrillo tampoco tendría problemas. En cambio Holly no tenia un expediente muy limpio que digamos.  
  
Era mas que obvio que alguien intentaba perjudicar a todos aquellos que ayudaron a instaurar la paz luego de la primera revuelta goblin. Y es mas, se había rumoreado que Cudgeon trabajaba como 'uno de los de abajo'. La misma Opal lo había insinuado. Pero el consejo había hecho idos sordos. No les convenía sembrar el pánico. Era lo ultimo que necesitaban.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Cuando la elfa despertó por completo, pudo apreciar en toda su extensión el lugar en el que se encantaba. Algo la hizo recordar lo que había pasado el año pasado. Y ese algo era precisamente estar rodeada de un ejercito de Goblins. Claro que el hecho de hacerse la muerta la estaba ayudando. Al rato, se aburrieron de mirarla como aun espécimen y se fueron discutiendo sobre quien la había matado. Claro que ninguno tubo la idea de verificar si la joven estaba muerta. Grave error.  
  
Se intento incorporar, y lago le llamo la atención, allí en el suelo estaba botado. Una bella pulsera que seria la envidia de cualquier dama. Era extraño encontrar una joya así en un lugar como este. Decidió guardarla, sin darse cuenta de la magnitud de ese pequeño acto.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ok, se que no esta muy clara la historia pero prometo que ya se aclarara. Ya los dije que era la continuación del 2º libro????????? Es q el otro día lo estaba releyendo y se me ocurrió un nuevo final.  
  
Espero q les guste y recordad dejad REVIEWS!!!!!! 


	3. El tenebroso consejo de las criaturas

El tenebroso consejo de las criaturas:

Julios Remo. – una voz fría, pausada y sensual interrumpió al comandante en su escritorio. Una belleza de Elfa, de cabellos sueltos y manos finas, le estaba mirando desde la puerta. Su cabello castaño claro caía en ondas hasta un poco mas debajo de sus omoplatos, y su sonrisa, con algo de vampiresa, adornaba su bello Rostro.

Verónica...- Julios se estremeció cuando vio a la elfa avanzar, y sentarse en su escritorio.

creo que esta visita no será agradable, Julios. Vengo ha hablar de trabajo.

La mujer que acababa de entrar en escena, es la jefa del consejo de criaturas mágicas. Una abogada de impecable carrera y de millonarias cuentas, pero de oscura procedencia. Y eso que ella es la miembro mas respetable del consejo.

dime, a que se debe estas visita, entonces. Si fuera algo de trabajo solamente, me habrían mandado un fax o algo así. Que vengas tu no es muy bueno.

tienes Razón, Julios, pero no te voy a mentir. El consejo no esta feliz con lo que ha pasado, quiere tu cabeza... y la de tus amiguitos. El asunto Fowl ha dejado muy mal parada a la PES y tu, no has sabido levantar la moral de tus gentes, ni la impresión del pueblo por su policía.

y que quieres que haga. Cada vez que intento hacer algo por arreglar el asunto, vosotros los del consejo, me coartais las acciones con pesimas razones.

La elfa fruncio el cejo. No le gustaba que le hablaran golpeado.

Ven esta noche a la sede del consejo, tal ves si hablamos todos en persona, podamos llegar a un acuerdo. Y ven con tu elfa y Potrillo. Quizás ellos también tengan algo que decir.

es toda una Femme Fatale...- Potrillo miraba con desagarado a la elfa, que se alejaba por el pasillo.

lo se, es hermosa...- Julios por un instante se olvido de la compostura. Es que un trasero así de formado tiene ese efecto en los elfos. Potrillo rechinido, para llamar la atención de su amigo.

vamos, hay que hablar con Holly cuando llegue.

Julios temblo. Holly tenia serios problemas con el consejo. Esta no seria una noticia que recibiria con mucha alegria...

se que es un capitulo cortito... pero no me da el tiempo para mas

XXDDD

Tampoco la inspiración... necesito mas reviews XDD

Saludos


End file.
